The term “non-dermatoglyphic zone of the skin” should be understood, in the meaning of the present invention, as being a zone of the skin which is substantially free from dermatoglyphs, which do not deteriorate with age. Dermatoglyphs are present in the palm regions, in particular at the ends of the fingers where they constitute fingerprints. Zones of the skin that do not have dermatoglyphs deteriorate with age and present folding of mechanical origin, in the form of ridges or furrows, some of which are known as wrinkles.
There exists a need for means that are relatively simple and inexpensive for informing a person about the state of the skin or the hair in order to determine whether cosmetic care is necessary.
Such means must be relatively simple and inexpensive in order to be used on a large scale.
There also exists a need for facilitating selection of care that is appropriate given the nature and/or the state of the skin or the hair of a given person.
There also exists a need to have means available capable of revealing the initial effects of treatment on the skin or the hair, essentially in order to encourage the person being treated to continue with the treatment.
British patent application GB-A-2 288 511 describes a system seeking to establish remote diagnosis and including an optical camera.
The image of a skin anomaly is acquired by the camera and is then sent in digital format to a remote consultation center where a dermatologist can consult it and give a diagnosis.
Such a system requires intervention by a doctor.
Furthermore, its cost is relatively high because a camera is used, and no cosmetic application for the system is mentioned.